


The story of y/n (your name) and the marvel universe

by Loki_laufeyson_odinson



Category: Loki - Fandom, y/n - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_laufeyson_odinson/pseuds/Loki_laufeyson_odinson
Summary: (This is not based on the movies timeline)Y/n moves to New York to make it into an internship, working as an assistant for Tony Stark, leaving her home of London, But she meets someone, and things take a strange turn.(Not done)
Relationships: Loki and y/n
Kudos: 2





	1. leaving home

Its just a normal rainy day in Britain, London, you have your boxes ready and packed to move to New York, USA. You are moving to New York to work as an intern in the Avengers base. "Y/N!! Please come down for dinner before you catch your flight!!" Your mother shouts, "okay mum! I'll be down in a second!" You shout back, frustrated because the final box for packing won't close, "c'mon you piece of sh-" you mumble "Y/N!!" "okay okay im coming!" You rush downstairs and sit at the dinner table. You're mother comes in with a hot plate of food. "Mmmm it looks delicious" you say drooling, "yes I know hun, now eat" your mother insisting. "So y/n are you excited to go to the big apple?" "You could just say New York mum" you say as you roll your eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this hun? It's a big step, and I won't be there if something goes wrong" she says with tears coming to her eyes, with a full mouth of food you say "Mum, I just turned 19, I'm an adult, I can handle myself" "I know y/n, you are strong, I know this because you're my child, when your father left, I raised you alone." With tears coming to your eyes you give your mother a smile. You finished your plate of food and bring the plate to the kitchen sink, as you start to clean the plate, "no, no, let me do it y/n" your mother starts to pull the plate from your hand but you yank it back towards you, insisting "mum, this is my last day with you, you took care of me for my whole life, let me do this one little thing for you before I go" with a smile your mother says "okay sweetie". A FEW HOURS LATER. Suit cases are at the bottom of the stairs, you see your mother standing at the bottom, crying, "mum, you will be okay, I will too, I will make sure to call or even face time you as much as I can, I love you so much" "I love you too sweetie" You leave the house and arrive at the airport You wait a few hours before your flight, and then get on the aeroplane YOU ARRIVE TO YOUR NEW EMPTY APARTMENT. You are alone standing in the empty space of your new home, thinking to yourself "okay y/n, you can do this, you just need to book a room at a hotel and wait to start y things, you are alone but this is how you build yourself up and become stronger...... oh gosh I need friends... well I will start my internship here soon so I surely can make friends then right? Oh no am I unlikable? No no stop over thinking y/n, just book the hotel" You dial the number for a taxi, you arrive at the hotel and pay for you room. "This is going to be a strange adventure"


	2. beginnings

It's been two weeks since you moved to NY, almost fully moved into your new apartment, full and empty boxes scattered around your apartment. "Oh god it's been two weeks and I still haven't unpacked everything, get yourself together y/n" you think to yourself. You hear loud banging at your front door. "Who could that be? I don't know anyone here and my internship doesn't start yet" You walk to the door, you open the door and see a tall man. "How can I help you?" You say questioning why this strange man is at your front door, "I'm Happy, Mr Stark has requested you at the Avengers base" "but my internship doesn't start yet I have another week" you insist, "well it looks like that has changed hasn't it, put your shoes and coat on, and get in the car" he requests, "geez okay, you don't seem too happy do you?" Happy stops, turns around and gives you evils, "okay okay I'm sorry, I'll be down in a second". You rush and grab all your things and run out the front door. You see a limo. You think to yourself "geez I didn't realise how famous this Stark guy is" You open the limo door and get in, it smells like a new car, for a second you look around, not even a spec of dust anywhere, but then you see Happy staring at you. "So Happy, do you know why Mr Stark has requested me a week early?" "No I don't, I'm just the messenger" "oh ahah okay". For the rest of the ride you and Happy sit in silence. you arrive at Starks base, it looks so much bigger that the picture on google. You get out of the limo, mesmerised by the tall building in front of you, you bump into someone without realising "excuse me" you hear a man say, turning around, the man is towering over you "I'm Tony Stark, but you may call me Mr Stark" he says "I- I- I know Mr Stark, I'm-I-I'm y/n" you say stuttering nervously, your hearts racing, "Hello y/n, I've called you a week early because I heard you already moved in your apartment, we like to start as early as possible, no being lazy here" he says, he looks so serious, "oh-o-okay Mr Stark, what do I do to start?" You say nervously "Well first of all, you can walk with me" he says with all his pride, "y/n, you are my assistant now, so I expect the best from you, you are not only my assistant but the Avengers assistant too, anything they ask, you do for them, no questioning, if you don't then you will get a strike, 5 strikes and then your fired, you got me?" He says, "yes Mr Stark" You are in the Avengers base, it's so clean, but where is everyone? "Okay y/n, wait here and I will call you in a minute" "okay" you say. Mr Stark leaves the room and you hear voices, you can just manage to hear what they are saying, "Okay avengers, I have a new assistant, so be nice, she's new and she just moved from the UK, and her name is y/n" you can hear Mr Stark say "ohhhh has she met the queen?" You hear a man laugh "shut up Loki be nice" a woman says, you think to yourself "Loki? Who is Loki? Why does that name sound familiar?" "Y/n!! Come in here please!" You walk in the room and see many people sitting around a circle table, they all stare at you, in your head "Loki that's it! the one that wanted to rule NY, why isnt he in a cell?" "Uh-uh hello everyone, I'm y/n" you say nervously, "y/n this is the Avengers, and Loki" Mr Stark says pointing at a man with long black hair and green clothing, Loki, he's beautiful. You stare at Loki and he stares back the room is silent and you realise Mr Stark is trying to talk to you, "Hello? Y/n? Where did you go?" Mr Stark says clicking in front of your face "ahem sorry sir" you say glancing at Loki, you think to yourself, "why can't I stop looking at him, he's so gorgeous, but he's also a villain, I can't do that" Loki is looking at you in confusion, like he knows what your thinking. "Y/n, in the corridor the first room on the right is the kitchen, bring me a coffee please, no milk or sugar" Mr Stark says, "yes sir" you say. You rush to the kitchen, you put the kettle on and wait for the water to boil, as you wait you think to yourself "I can't believe this is happening already, this is so bizarre. I can't stop thinking about Loki, I've seen him on the internet but I've never thought about him in this way and ever, why now?" The kettle clicks, and you pour the water and stir in the coffee, you walk in the room with Mr Starks coffee and place it on the table for him. "Thank you y/n" he says "what would you like me to do now Mr Stark?" You question, "well I have no work for you now so go socialise" he insists, you look around and see all the avengers talking with one another, except for Loki, he's sat in the corner by himself, no ones speaking to him, he's just staring at you. You take a chair, place it next to him and sit down, "hey" you say awkwardly "Hello there" he says, his voice is so deep, "why are you sat by yourself, don't you-" Loki interrupts you "you know I can hear peoples thoughts right" "oh no you didn't hear mine did you...?" You say blushing "I did" he laughs "oh gosh I'm so sorry Loki" "don't worry, I thought it was charming" he says looking at you and smiling. "Hey y/n!!" You turn around and see captain America waving at you to come over "well I'll talk to you later Loki". You get up and go sit next to him,"uh-uh hello captain" you say nervously "y/n c'mon, if we are gonna work together you can atleast call me Steve" he insists with a smile "oh okay, I just thought I'd have to call you that because Tony wants me to call him Mr Stark" he looks at you, almost laughing "well Tony just wants to look like the big ma-" Steve gets interrupted "and yes y/n I do expect you to call me Mr Stark" he says loudly, you suddenly stand up fast you get dizzy "Uh yes I'm sorry Mr Stark" mumbling because you're still dizzy, "y/n are you okay? You look pale" you hear Steve say, "yeah I-uhh think.. im gonna pass out.." and you did, you collapsed on the floor, you hear muffled voices around you, and then nothing.


	3. Awake

You wake up, your eyes are blurry but you can tell you aren't in your apartment, everything is unfamiliar, you see someone sat at the end of the bed.  
"um, eh-what happened?" You mumble, you think you're speaking to Tony, "you passed out my dear" instead you are speaking to Loki, "oh, I'm sorry if I caused everyone trouble" you say feeling embarrassed, "oh no trouble for me, I found it a bit funny" Loki laughs to himself "excuse me? You know what never mind, I know you're 'evil' and all but you don't need to be a jerk" you say as you get out of bed and put your coat back on.  
"I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean it harshly. The reason I'm here is because Bruce did some tests on you, too see why you passed out, nothing is wrong, you were just dehydrated. I bought some water for you" he hands you the water, you look up at him confused, "why are you being so nice to me Loki?" You ask "why not" he responds.

He's towering over you, you're feeling intimidated, his blue eyes staring into yours, he watches you sip the cold water from the glass. "Wow, he is gorgeous, no no stop y/n" you think to yourself. He looks at you and smiles "ahem I think I'm gonna head back to Mr Stark" "Okay my dear"

You arrive in Mr Starks office.  
You knock on Mr Starks door, "um Mr Stark?"  
"Ah y/n you're awake" he says "I'm so sorry Mr Stark, do I have a strike?" You say with a frown, "of course not y/n! It's your first day and you're nervous, I completely understand, are you feeling better?" He says with a smile, "yes much better" "well good because I have a job for you, take these parts to the lab for Bruce, wait for me there and then I will tell you what to do next okay" he insists "okay Mr Stark" "Tony" he says just as you're about to leave "hm?" You turn around, "call me Tony" he says "okay Tony" you give him a smile and then leave the room to take the tub of parts to Bruce in the lab. 

As you're walking to the lab, you think to yourself, "oh crap I didn't ask where the lab is...If I go back he probably wont want me to call him Tony... improvise y/nnn"When you're thinking to yourself you didn't see the person walking towards you, and you bumped into them. 

"I-uh sorry haha, I'm assuming you're Spider-Man?, I'm y/n" you say quietly, "hey y/n, you can just call me Peter" he says with a smile, "um do you know where the lab is? Tony told me to take these to Bruce but I forgot to ask where that is ahah" Peter responds "I can walk you if you'd like?" "That would be great Peter".  
You and Peter walk to the lab, you talk about why you moved here and how it is so far, you two really bonded for a moment.

The lab  
You see Bruce, you haven't spoke to him personally yet, you're a little nervous, but he seems so kind, he sees you and gives you a big smile "hey!! You're y/n aren't you? I'm Bruce! I'm assuming these are from Tony?" He's so energetic, "haha yes these are from Tony" you hand Bruce the parts and say "Tony wants me to wait here, is that okay with you?"

"Go ahead! Glad to have you apart of the team y/n" he says with a big grin, "thank you" you say. 

You sit down and Peter sits next to you on the couch in the lab, "soooo y/n, have you met everyone yet?" "No not yet but I like everyone I have met so far" you give him a smile, you can tell he blushes a little bit, how sweet. "I can't wait to get to know everyone, I feel like this is going to be soo much fun, and challenging but that's a part of life" you say to Peter, "I totally understand y/n, I was the same at first ahah"   
You and Peter continue the conversation. 

Tony walks in, "y/n can you wait outside for a minute please I need to speak with Bruce" he says, he doesn't seem to happy, you say "okay" and exit the room, Tony shuts the door behind you so you cannot hear what they are saying.

"oh no have I done something bad? Oh god I'm not fired am I?" You think to yourself. 

"y/n I presume? What's a mortal like you standing alone in the corridor?" Who's this? Long blonde hair, metal armour and a hammer? You've zoned out, "hello mortal?" He says, waving his large hands in front of your face, "uh yeah sorry, Tony's in there, he told me to wait out here, you're Thor then, I'm guessing" you question, "I'm Thor son of Odin, isn't it obvious?" He says with all his might, "sorry, sorry, I'm just not with it today" you say "well yes obviously, you did pass out in front of everyone earlier, in the meeting room, I had a great laugh" he says laughing, you don't say anything back, you just roll your eyes at him, "fine act like that, mortal" he shrugs and walks away. 

You wait a few more minutes before Tony calls you back in. "Y/n!! Come in please!"   
You open the door and see Tony sat down, he looks pale, "Tony are you okay?" You ask with concern, he doesn't respond, "Tony?" You ask again, still nothing. 

"Y/n" you hear Bruce say your name, you turn around and see Bruce holding a piece of paper, "is Tony okay, does he nee-" Bruce interrupts you, "Y/n, Tony is your father", you go dizzy and lose your balance, holding yourself up on one of the labs tables.

"WHAT?!"......


	4. Shock

"WHAT?!" You freeze, staring at the wall, "y/n?" You hear Peter say your name, "y/n are you okay?" "Am I okay? I just got told Tony is my father....... That's not true, he's not my father, that cannot be true-I-I" you stumble your words.

"y/n when we took the tests when you passed out, I took a DNA sample, and half of yours are the exact same match for the samples Jarvis has of Tony's, look at this" Bruce hands you a piece of paper, you see the sample of your DNA and Tony's, half of yours matches Tony's, he's your father. 

You run out the room and keep running down the corridor. You see Loki but you run straight past him. 

You run out the front doors of the base, how will you get to your apartment?

You take your phone out your coat pocket and dial your mothers number, she picks up "Hey sweetie, how's New York so far?" She asks, "m-mum, if I ask you a question, please DO NOT lie to me" you say, anger in your voice, "I promise sweetie" "is Tony my father?" You ask, your face going red from anger, "wh-what did you say?" She said stuttering her words, "I SAID, IS TONY MY FATHER?!" 

For a few seconds there is silence but then... "Yes..... he came to the UK before you were born, But then Tony left, I never had a chance to tell him I was pregnant, I changed my last name, that's why he didn't recognise your name, I wanted to tell you but"- you interrupt her "is that why you suggested the internship to me?" You ask, your anger turning to sadness, your heart is racing, you can hear the beat of your heart pumping, "yes".

You shut down your phone, you collapse to the floor on your knees, with your hands to your face, you start sobbing, you've never felt a pain like this ever. 

You feel a hand on your shoulder, "y/n?" You hear a voice, but you ignore it "darling stand up" you hear the voice say, the person helps you stand up, you look up with tears full in your eyes, Loki. 

"Y/n what happened?" His voice is soft, why isn't he making fun of you? "I-I-Tony..." you can't find the words to say, with no care you collapse into his arms and you yet again start sobbing, he strokes your hair, he's holding you like he understands, like he feels your pain, you two stand there hugging for minutes, which feels like hours. 

"Loki?" You manage to find the words to speak up "yes darling" his voice still soft, "do you have a car?" You ask, your voice cracking because your throat is dry, "yes I do, do you want me to take you to your apartment?" He asks, "yes please". You both walk to the parking lot, you can definitely tell which one is Loki's, black and green, but you can't make out the type of the car? 

As you're about to pull the handle to get in "wait, wait let me" swiftly Loki opens the car door for you and you get in. "Can you put your apartment details in the GPS ? So I know where your home is?" Loki asks kindly, "sure".

Loki drives you to your apartment, the whole time you both sit in silence. Not a single word spoken, but it's not an awkward silence, it feels homely. 

You arrive outside your apartment complex, for a moment you both sit there still but then you both look to one another, yet again, his eyes staring into yours, it's hypnotising, you feel the bond of each other pulling you two together, and you embrace in a kiss, his lips warm, for a moment you forget the pain you felt just minutes before, like you're drifting away, and it's only you and Loki. 

Eventually you both pull out of the kiss, and you both smile at each other, "what just happened" you ask with a smile, "I'm not quite sure darling but I enjoyed it" he says smiling back, you feel a sudden awkwardness and say "Um ahah well I should go", "oh yes, will you be okay?" He asks, his voice is so soft and sweet, "I think so" you smile and get out of the car. You watch as Loki drives his car away. 

You make it up to your apartment and sit on the sofa, you have so many thoughts, but you're exhausted, "Tony? My father? Loki? Our kiss?" You think, you have so many questions, but you're too tired to find the answers, you lay down on the sofa and close your eyes....


	5. Nearly evening

You wake up to the sun in your eyes, slowly sitting up on your couch you reach for your phone in your pocket to check the time, it's 11:22am, you notice a fold of paper in your phone case, you unfold it and it reads, "if you ever want to speak about last night my darling, my phone number is here" 

Underneath the sentence you see a phone number and then a name "Loki", you smile, you dial the number in your phone and it rings for a second, then you hear "Loki speaking" his voice still soft and warming.

"Loki, it's y/n" you say, your voice is scratchy, and dry. "Oh y/n, I see you got my note, are you feeling better?" his voice is so calming to you, making you forget the things that took place yesterday.

"Actually that's why I wanted to speak to you, could we meet in person?" You ask softly "of course, I know a great coffee shop just a few minutes from your apartment complex, we could walk there together if you'd like" he sounds so genuine, "okay, when would you like to go?" You ask "well I could come in 20 -25 minutes if you'd like?"

"That would be great Loki, see you then" you press hang up button and switch the off button on your phone.

You sit on your sofa in silence for a few minutes, you have so many thoughts, why is Loki nice to you? What was that kiss about last night?

Five minutes has already passed and you shout to yourself "Crap! I need to get ready!"  
You search through your unpacked boxes for things to wear, you pull out a pink, cotton jumper and some regular blue jeans. 

After jumping into your clothes, you put some light makeup on, blush, mascara and a little bit of concealer. Just as you have put your shoes on, you hear a knock at the door.

Your heart is racing and you're really nervous, you've never felt this nervous about anyone before. You brush yourself off and open the door, there he is.

He's not wearing the restricting leather clothes as he was yesterday, just a normal shirt and jeans, why does it look so good? You look him up and down. His long black locks slick back, allowing you to see his blue eyes. What is this your feeling?

Loki notices you looking him up and down, he interrupts the moment of silence by saying "are you ready to go y/n?" Loki insists. "I am" you respond, you shut the door behind you and lock it.

You and Loki both walking together in the cold weather, you tuck your hands into your trouser pockets, Loki notices, he's very observant.

"Are you cold dear?" He asks with genuine concern, "no no, only my hands ahah" 

You both arrive at the coffee shop, Loki insists "you sit down and I'll go order your drink, what would you like?" He says with a slight smile on his face, "just a tea please" you ask, "in a coffee shop? How rule breaking" he says with a cheeky smirk. 

You find a table and sit down, you see him at the counter, what is making you stare so much? What is it about him? You think to yourself. 

You see Loki walking your way with a cup of tea and what looks to be a Latte. He places your tea in front of you, and then his latte in front of him. 

"Be careful, don't drink it yet, it's still hot" he smiles. "So Loki, I wanted to apologise for yesterday, I had no right invading your personal space like that and"- Loki interrupts you, "y/n, I don't know what happened yesterday, but I could see the pain you were in, I may be the "god of mischief" but I still have a heart"

The way he said those words were genuine and pure, he's speaking from the heart. "Loki, after I passed out, you know Bruce did the testing?" You question, Loki nods in response, as you're about to speak your eyes tear up.

"Well Bruce took a few of my DNA samples and he said it matches with Tony's" you say, trying to hold back the tears. "What are you trying to say y/n?" Loki looks confused.

"Tony is my father, I've never known my father, and to just find out that suddenly is overwhelming, he left my mother before I was born, she never got the chance to tell him she was pregnant" as those words flow out of your mouth, you place your hands and rub your eyes, smudging your mascara.

Loki pulls his long sleeve over his fingers and rubs away the smudged mascara, he gives you a smile, "I understand y/n" he says. " you do?" 

You question him with puppy eyes. "Yes, only Thor knows this but Odin isn't my father, I was born in Jotunheim, after the Asgardians won the war, Odin found me, I was abandoned alone, I never knew my true family, up until a few years ago, my real father is called Laufey" as Loki was saying those words, slight frown came across his lips, playing with his latte cup. 

"Was that why you wanted to rule earth?" You question him, "yes" he says, his frown getting bigger, "I'm so sorry Loki" you say, with genuine sadness in your voice. 

"Y/n, that's in the past, my real family are the Asgardians, they brought me up. I don't blame Odin for what he did, anyway, we aren't here to talk about me, how are you feeling now love?"

"I'm still confused, I know I'm going to have to go back and speak to him but I'm not sure if I have the strength to, what if he doesn't want to speak to me? I just left without warning" worry starts to fill your eyes.

"I can take you if you'd like, and bring you home if you're uncomfortable?" He asks, "you'd do that?" You question, "of course y/n"

You and Loki finish your drinks and head out.


	6. Emotions

Writers note!  
I was very nervous to publish this chapter so be nice please! :)

You and Loki both arrive at The Avengers base, it looks empty inside... 

"I guess I have to go in now huh" you say, "yes y/n, I'll be in the car if you need anything, just shoot me text and I'll be right there okay" he says with genuine heart.

"Loki I don't understand why you're doing this" you question, "everyone deserves closure y/n" he says with a smile, he's not the evil man the internet portrays him to be, he's so kind.

Before leaving the car you give him a smile, you open the door and get out, as you're walking to the base you can't help but think "so much has has happened, and it hasn't even been a day. Tony is apparently my father, and I snogged the god of mischief, what is happening??" You are so nervous, you can hear your heart racing.

You make your way up to Tony's office, you see him say at his desk with his head in his palms, you knock on the door and enter the room.

"Hello? Tony?" You ask, Tony looks up in shock, it seems like he can't find the words to speak. You sit in the chair at the front of his desk, you both are sat there in silence for a moment, it feels so awkward.

"Tony, I don't know if you want to talk to me, but I just want you to know I don't blame you for anything, my mum told me you had a fling when you visited the UK and you left before she got the chance to tell you she was carrying me... I've never had a father figure in my life, so if you are willing to, I want to start now, with you" as those words flow out of your mouth, your eyes start to fill with tears. 

Tony looks at you, he can tell you are being genuine, his eyes start to water, the big man himself is starting to cry. "I'm willing to y/n" he says, all choked up from trying to hold back the tears, "really?"

"Yes y/n, if I knew you were my child, I never would have left, I feel so guilty" he says, again paling his face, "you have no reason to feel guilty, it isn't your fault" you say, smiling, but with tears falling down your face, you wipe away the tears with the sleeve of your pink cotton jumper.

"I should have been there, see my girl grow up. See you in your prom dress, I should have been that father figure y/n, but you're all grown up now" he says, a tear flowing down his cheek.

"And you still can, it's not too late, I want you to be my father, if that's what you want too" you say "I want that y/n"

You stand up and walk over to Tony, he stands up also, you wrap your arms around him and you both embrace in a hug, the hug feels familiar and warming, you both stand there for a while, not a word spoken, just hugging one another. 

You break from the hug and say "where is everyone?" You ask, "they went home, I just needed to be alone"

"Y/n, do you want to go out for lunch tomorrow? We could maybe catch up on the things I've missed?" He says, his eyes red from crying.

You give him a smile and say "I'd love that, would 3mp be okay for you?" 

"That would be great y/n I could pick you up, I know a great place that does amazing bacon burgers" he says practically drooling, "oo I can't wait, I love bacon burgers" you say.

"Like father, like daughter" you both laugh, eventually you both embrace in another warm hug, for a few minutes you just stand there and hug, but the you break the hug, you say your goodbyes to Tony and exit the room.

As you're walking down the corridor, you bump into someone, Natasha, you haven't met personally yet. "Oh y/n, I'm assuming you just spoke to Tony, are you both okay?" She asks with genuine concern. 

"I think so, we just had a chat and we are going for lunch tomorrow to catch up and I thought everyone went home?" you say.

"At that burger place I presume ahah, and I just came in to collect a few things" she says with a big grin on her face, you both laugh for a moment, you think to yourself "it's been barley a day and things are already getting better." You and Nat carry on chatting for a little bit and then end up parting ways.

You start heading back to the space where Loki parked his car, he's still there. You didn't think her wait that long, what's happening between you two?

You open the car door and get in "how did it go darling?" Loki asks, with his eyes staring into yours, "it actually went really well, we are going out for lunch tomorrow" you say, twirling your thumbs. 

"That's great" you both look at each other again, it's like something is pulling you together, you haven't even know each other for a day and you feel a connection, what's happening?

You both break the eye contact and Loki says "would you like me to take you home?" 

"That would be great Loki thank you", you clip in your seat belt and Loki starts to drive you home.

You area is at your apartment and turn to Loki, "um Loki, would you like to come inside?" You ask, he looks at you in confusion, "no no no not that way I mean, I just don't want to be alone right now" you say, with a frown upon your lips. 

"Of course, I'll come in with you" he gives you a smile. You both head towards the apartment.

You make it up to your door, and just as you're about to enter you say, "I'm sorry about the mess, I haven't finished unpacking yet", Loki doesn't respond, he just seems unbothered, "make yourself at home, you can sit on the sofa if you'd like. Do you want a tea?" You ask.

"That would be lovely darling" he says as he's going to sit on the sofa. You make yourself and Loki a tea and place them on the coffee table in front of the sofa, "here you go" you say to Loki, with your lips smiling.

"Thank you my dear" he smiles. 

You and Loki engage in a conversation for hours, it had turned night time and you both didn't realise, you speak to each other like you have known each other for years, you laugh so hard, you haven't laughed this hard with anyone before. He makes you feel like yourself.

*SMUT*  
You are both laughing so hard at a cheesy joke you made that you actually bump heads with each other, not hard enough to hurt yourselves, you laugh again but rubbing the spot on his head that you hit and him doing the same to you, the laughing dies down, as you're holding his head, staring into his eyes, you're heart is racing, Loki pulls you into a kiss, his warm lips touching yours, making you feel alive.

His tongue tangled with yours. Loki places hand on your cheek and and one hand on your thigh, his warm touch sending shivers down your spine. He pulls you on his lap, tongues still intertwined, Loki places his hands on your hips, he starts to race his fingers along your back, feeling the fabric of your cotton jumper, as he is about to lift the material he stops, "can I?" He purrs in your ear, "I want you Loki, I've wanted you from the second we met" you say, out of breath in his ear. 

"That's all I've wanted to hear love" he pulls the jumper off you revealing your breasts, he looks at them in awe, he continues to kiss you whilst cupping your breasts, one in each hand, you feel a heat between your legs. You can feel Loki become hard. 

You lift up Loki's shirt feeling his smooth torso, and lift his shirt over his head revealing his perfectly toned body's, you run your fingers up and down his chest feeling every single detail of his skin. 

Loki's hand hovers over your jeans for a second and then starts to unbutton them, he slides his hand into your jeans and starts to rub on your very sensitive clit, you place your forehead onto his and let out a slight moan, "is this okay?" Loki asks still rubbing you "yes, don't stop Loki, finger me" you beg into Loki's ear. 

Loki places a finger inside of you, he feels how wet you are, you let out a loud moan as Loki pumps his finger in and out of you, starting at a slow rhythm but then speeding up, you can feel your body start to get stiff, you place a hand over your mouth as you let out a moan from your orgasm, you haven't felt this good in a long time. 

"That's it, come for me" Loki purrs in your ear, your orgasms never last this long, he makes you feel like a different person, he makes you want more. 

"Let me do something for you" you ask out of breath, you get up from Loki's lap and kneel in front of him, you unbutton his jeans, he sits up so you can pull them off, you throw them to the side, revealing his long length.

You start to rub up and down his length, leaving Loki grunting and moaning, the sound of his pleasure makes you want more. You place Loki's length in your mouth, sucking on his tip, as you are Loki pulls your hair, continuing to moan in pleasure, you try and take all of his length without gagging, holding it for a second before sucking again.

Loki places his hand on the back of your neck, making you take more of his length, he lets out a loud grunt, you pull away from him and say, "I want you Loki, all of you". 

Loki gives you a smirk and lifts you up, "which way is the bedroom?" He asks, you point to the door and Loki runs with you in his arms, you both laugh. He opens the door and places you on the bed, he shuts the door and jumps on top of you, you point to the drawer and say "I have some condoms in there" 

"Already prepared? I see." He smirks, he opens the drawer and takes out the condom, he rips it open with his teeth and puts it on, "are you sure you want to do this y/n?" He asks with genuine concern, "yes Loki, I want you, now come here, I'm tired of waiting." You beg.

Loki spreads your legs open with one knee, positioning himself at your entrance, slowly pushing himself in you, you arch you back in pleasure. As he is pumping into you slowly, you both moan in sync, you've never felt this much pleasure with one person.

You sit up so your both holding on to each other, both your bodies creating friction. As you feel Loki starting to pump faster, you rub your hands up and down his muscles on his back. He starts nibbling at your neck, enough to create a mark, but you don't care. 

He tucks his hand into your hair, pulling tight, you enjoy the pain, it's not enough pain to give you discomfort, it's just right, it gives you more pleasure, "come for me y/n, only come for me" Loki moans in your ear.

"Only for you Loki", he starts to thrust faster causing your body to tense up, your legs starts to shake, Loki stops and rubs your clit, giving you the best sensation, you feel your cervix walls tighten up and your juices cover Loki's pulsating cock. 

"Come in my mouth Loki" you beg, you get of the bed, Loki does too, he places his hand on your head and says "kneel", you do as you are told, you kneel, you take the condom of him and taking Loki's hard cock in your mouth, you suck at a fast pace, he places his hand on your head, pushing his length down your throat, you know what's going to happen, you hear Loki groan, you feel a warm liquid shoot down your throat.

You takes his length out of your mouth, and takes your hand and lifts you up, you both get into bed and snuggle, your head on his chest, "thank you Loki" you say, "I hope you enjoyed it my darling" he says with a smile. 

You feel your eyes become heavy and you fall asleep, Loki notices, so he rests his eyes, you both fall asleep peacefully. 

You dream of what just happened.....


	7. The next morning

*CONTAINS SMUT*

Your eyes flutter open, and you stare at the ceiling, you feel a soft muscular arm laid out across your naked body, you lift his arm just enough so you can turn to face him. 

He's still asleep, you take a moment to watch his gorgeous face stay asleep, he looks so peaceful, his long black locks which were once slicked back, now had fallen across his face, you take a finger and move the locks out of the way, to reveal his face even more. You place your hand on his face, feeling every detail but enough so he stays asleep.

You smile to yourself, but then realise you need to meet Tony for lunch today, you see your phone on the bedside cabinet, you pick it up to check the time. It's 10:23am. You have hours yet to meet him.

But now that you're awake you would not be able to sleep again, you slowly move Loki's arm off you and just as you are about to get out of bed you feel Loki's hand grab your arm, restricting your movement. "Where do you think you're going?" Loki purrs, he pulls you into his arms, you're now on top of him.

You give him a gentle smile and say, "I'm going to make coffee, and then shower, do you want a coffee?"

"No thank you pet, but I'd gladly take that shower with you" he says with his signature smirk. 

"Well if you want to shower with me, you'll have to catch me first" you giggle, you then jump off Loki and run out of the room, Loki uses his powers to make you think he's in front of you, so you run the opposite direction running right into his arms.

Loki starts tickling your belly, "ahhhaahh lokiiiii stop it" you loudly laugh. He stops and grabs your legs, sweeping you off your feet, and you both head to the bathroom.

You arrive to the bathroom and open the shower door, you turn the switch on causing warm water to spurt out of the shower head. You squirm for a second because it hits your back as you were turning it on.

You turn around to realise Loki was watching you the whole time, looking you up and down, "you joining me then big guy" you smirk. 

"Oh yes, of course, I don't want to miss this my pet" he says mischievously. You grab the soap and squirt it all over your body, Loki then grabs a sponge, he rubs in all the soap, slowly, he stops using the sponge and starts using his large hands, turning you on.

He feels every inch of your body, from your legs, to your thighs, to your chest and your back, as he's cleaning you he gives you small kisses on the back of your neck.

You turn around and give him a smirk "my turn" you say, you grab the soap again and squirt it all over his body, you rub the soap in, forming bubbles, you're standing behind him, rubbing the soap in on his perfectly muscular torso, from his chest to his back, feeling every detail, taking your time. 

Loki stands in front of the shower head to rinse off the rest of the bubbles, once he has done so he turns to you and says "do you want to have some fun my pet?" He says practically drooling, you nod your head in agreement, "is that a yes?"

"Yes please Loki" you plead with puppy eyes, he looks you in the eyes and then gives you a tender kiss, both kissing and the water hitting your bodies, makes you more aroused. Tongues intertwined, Loki starts to feel you up and down, he plays with your breasts, squeezing and pinching each nipple, causing you to get more horny, he stops kissing you and starts kissing your sensitive nipples.

He starts nibbling and sucking, which tickles causing you to giggle. You start pulling and tucking on to his long black hair, causing him to groan on to your tender breasts. You put your hand under his chin and pull his face up, stopping him from kissing your breasts, "make me come please" you beg, with arousal in your eyes.

He obliges and starts to suck at your wet womanhood, "oh yes.. more Loki", flicking his tongue against your sensitive bud, making you moan and groan, he stops sucking at your sensitive area and slips in two fingers into your tight hole, letting out a loud moan.

Loki curls his fingers hitting your sweet spot, you quickly grab on to his hair pulling, causing him to let out an arousing moan. "Keep going Loki, I'm going to come... yes... yes!" Just as you're about to orgasm, Loki pulls his fingers out and starts to suck at your womanhood again, you come, Loki has cum dripping down his chin. He stands up and smirks at you wiping the cum of his chin.

"It's your turn, kneel for me my pet", you oblige to his command and kneel, you take his hard groin into your hand and start stroking it. He starts to grunt in arousal. You being impatient, you take his large cock into your mouth and suck, you swirl your tongue around the tip, teasing him. As you are doing so he starts to stroke your dripping wet hair. 

You stop teasing his pulsating cock and end up taking it all, hitting the wall of your throat, you try and keep yourself from gagging, but his length is just too large, as you gag, saliva drops down the side of your mouth, for a second he holds your head keeping his length filling up your tiny throat, "oh y/n, I'm about to come".

You can feel his cock twitching and pulsating inside your mouth, so you start to suck more aggressively. Suddenly, you feel his warm liquid shoot down your throat. 

You stand up and open your mouth, showing you swallowed his hot cum. "Good girl" he says. You kiss each other and hug for a moment, you think to yourself "wow, I can't believe this happened, I never thought it would, I'm so happy. But I have so many questions, what are we?" You forget that Loki hears peoples thoughts. 

"Y/n?" He looks down and asks, "yes Loki" you say with a smile. "Will you be mine? mine only? forever?" he asks, his voice soft, and genuine. "I'd love to Loki" you say. 

As you both are feeling happy, you start to wash yourselves again.

You both finish showering and get dressed, you both have loving, sweet conversations. You then realise Tony will be here any minute, so you say, "Loki, Tony will be here any minute, I have a spear key in the kitchen drawer so you can just let yourself out when I leave" you say, he nods and gives you a smile.

A few minutes later you hear a knock at the door. That must be Tony...


	8. Family

Tony has picked you up and taken you to a burger place 20 mins away from your apartment, you're both chowing down on massive bacon burgers.

As you're both eating, you talk about your childhood, embarrassing stories and the fun stories too, you're both having a a great time, you talk for hours on end, leaving you both the only customers left in the restaurant. 

You talk about the stories that make you laugh, and cry, making you feel like you've had a father figure all your life, it feels homing and warm. You've finally filled the gap in your heart, you finally have that father figure you've dreamt all your life for. 

As Tony is telling you a story about how Jarvis broke the first time he made it, you place your hands on your face and start crying, you don't know why, it's not a sad cry, more a relief.

"Y/n? What's wrong?" Tony asks with genuine concern, "I'm okay, I'm just glad we are doing this, I'm so happy you're in my life now" you say, still crying into your hands, Tony pulls your hands from your face and holds them.

"I'm here now y/n, I'm always gonna be here, I want to spend as much time with you as I can, I would never had left if I knew you were coming into this world, you're my blood, my family and always will be no matter what" he says smiling, a tear falling down his cheek. You're both crying, not a sad cry. 

Tony gets up from his chair, kneels down and hugs you, his head on your chest, you never want this precious moment to end. 

"Excuse me? The restaurant is closing now, so it time to leave" the waiter says, Tony looks up and nods, leaving the money for the food on the table, he goes to leave a tip, but you stop him and insist on doing it, he obliges. 

You both leave the restaurant and stand outside for a moment, you both embrace in a hug, "thank you for meeting me today Tony, I had a great time" you say still hugging him, "you can call me dad if you'd like" he says. 

"Really, is that okay?" You say with puppy eyes, "of course it is y/n, you're my daughter, I'll never be able to fully fill that gap I made in your life, but I want to be your father, I am your father"

"Okay dad" you smile and continue to hug him for a few more minutes.

Tony drives you home and you part your ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You make your way up to your apartment, you place the key in but see the door is already unlocked, you walk in and see Loki reading a book on your sofa, reading an astrology book, out of one of your unpacked boxes. 

He sees you, "hello my pet" he says with a genuine smile. "I didn't think you'd be here, I thought you left when I did?" You say with a confused brow.

"I did leave darling but I came back because I wanted to be here when you'd get back" he says whilst licking his fingers to switch the page he was reading from.

You take your jacket off and shoes and place them to the side, you sit next to him on the sofa and place your head on his shoulder. He puts the book down and gives you a hug. Stroking your hair, twirling it between his long digits.

"I'm so glad you're mine now pet, you're mine only." He says with a low growl, "I'm only yours Loki" you say as your eyes become heavy, you play with Loki's long black hair, which once was slick back, now falling down his face. You like that look, the long hair, falling down his face in small parts but some still slick back out of his face. 

It compliments the features of his face. He looks down at you sees that you're now sound asleep. He stands up and carries you to the bedroom, you still asleep in his arms.

He puts you under the covers and gets under them next to you, spooning you. He wipes away the hairs that fell down your face, admiring the features of your face. Mesmerised by you. His eyes start to close, he is now fast asleep.

Your breathing in sync, both sound asleep with a smile on your lips.


End file.
